Prendre Sous L'aile
by FreyrFnk
Summary: When Corporal Rivaille fought, it was almost like he had wings.


**Summary:** When Corporal Rivaille fought, it was almost like he had wings.

**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Prendre Sous L'aile**

* * *

The Scouting Legion fought Titans, almost daily. They ventured beyond the wall, challenging the limitations put upon humanity by mindless monsters. The world beyond, limited though their view was – was wonderful. Beautiful. Free.

Free almost like their Corporal as he plowed into battle, unafraid to lead a charge that could very well be the last for himself and his men. Yet, he never seemed to fall. Never seemed to tire or stop until ordered it was necessary. Everyone fought bravely, courageously – even in the maw of death… and yet, no matter how exhilarated, no matter how fast or graceful. It wasn't quite the same, Eren mused from the perch of a Tall Tree – ordered to standby, left to watch the battle happen but his comrades hadn't begun to fall yet. Yes, the Corporal looked as though he had wings.

They all wore them, emblazoned on the backs of leather jackets. But Eren could swear it were as though his superior _flew _rather than relying so much upon the 3D gear that did so much to keep them all alive and fighting another day. No, Eren was sure, I was like a glide. A small burst of flight, wind dragging at black hair and sleepy gaze fixated upon his target… Corporal Rivaille wasn't human.

* * *

.

It was a successful venture, though how Eren wasn't sure, they dropped supplies at a checkpoint and returned to the wall with minimal casualties – considering they all could've been wiped out. They were exhausted, covered in blood, dirt, dust, wounds and sweat and yet they still mumbled soft conversation as they passed through the gates and back into relative safety. People greeted them, crowds lined the streets like a parade… and really, it was. A parade for the living where families came to look about for their relatives, children, spouses – and youths charged for a glimpse or meeting-of-gazes with their heroes. Some gathered to denounce the waste of taxes and resources… though they were relatively few and not often heard over the chorus of greetings and shrieks of mourning. None of them had the audacity to soil such an event too vocally.

They reache the compound, men dismounting and the handful of scouts who remained behind leading horses away. Corporal Rivaille stood before them, posture straight and eyes sliding across each and every face of the men who stood at attention. Commander Erwin joined him shortly, offering a wan, short-lived smile in congratulations for their survival.

The booze would come later.

"Our objective was accomplished. In one week we will aim for the last supply point before Wall Maria. Dismissed." Commander Erwin's smooth voice cut across any noise, silencing the soldiers who stood at attention before him.

Boots snapped together, fists thumped to chest and a sharp 'Sir' echoed before the Recon Soldiers began to split up, either to complete assigned duties are clean themselves of the Titan's filth and blood of fallen comrades. At dinner, the drinks would flow and the jibes would pass, an almost strained attempt to alleviate the sense of loss, and the injuries taken. But they'd survived, they'd completed their mission and at the very least, they weren't all killed – not even half, actually, the loses were minimal.

Eren sat next to Mikasa and Armin, only half listening to Jean drone on about some hyped story or another – always ready to compare and bet against who killed the most Titans. Sea-green eyes shifted, locking with the empty chair normally occupied by the Corporal. Brows furrowed, wondering where the man was, though a glance at the rest of the officers didn't reveal any concern. Hanji was bent over explaining something excitedly to Erwin, hands gesticulating and glasses flashing in the muted light – her grin was nearly demented. Eren assumed she was relaying every little thing she'd done to him upon their return, as the woman _insisted _on taking samples and doing a _check-up _after every return mission – even more if he changed into a Titan during the mission.

"Eren." The teen's attention jerked to the side, where Mikasa fixed him with a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was muted, a whisper coated in a concern Eren didn't want. He shook his head, stifling a yawn.

"Just exhausted, you know how Hanji gets." His remark was flippant, an excuse but Mikasa merely furrowed brows, lips pursing. She wasn't impressed with how any of the superiors treated Eren – most especially the Corporal. Eren just hoped she didn't do something stupid like attack him. He pushed from the table as thunder rolled overhead, the soft patter of rain filling the gaps in conversation as people drank deeply.

"I'm going to call it a night, I have training with Hanji in the morning…" A grimace but Armin and Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement as Eren waved to them before departing.

He wasn't really tired, he was restless and found himself wandering the cold corridors of the Recon Corps' castle with hands shoved deep in his pockets and thoughts wandering. When would he have full control of his Titan form? Would the mission to close the hole in Wall Maria be a success? Where was the Corporal? He hadn't seemed injured, nor had Eren seen a time when he missed a meal… or was even _late _for that matter. His aimless wanderings brought him to the stairs leading to one tower, and on whimsy he ascended them, fingers sliding against the rough stone walls and footsteps a muted scuff beneath the sound of rain and grumble of thunder.

The door at the top was open, and curiosity getting the best of him, Eren pushed it open to step out into the rain. His clothing was immediately soaked, hair plastering to his skull but he found he couldn't move, frozen in place as wide eyes took in the sight before him.

_Wings. _Perched atop thin shoulders and arched against the rain that slid down mottled grey feathers and dripped to the stone beneath. They were rumpled, twitched and quivered as if pained to be held in such a position and a scar marred the base of one. As though attempt were made to cut it off. Breath was frozen in lungs and Eren could do nothing but _stare _even though they weren't the vision of beauty depicted alongside angels in books – in fact, they looked stunted. As though something had ceased their growth, although they were still somewhat large.

"Stop staring, fucking brat."

Eren snapped to attention, thoughts crashing into a wall as Rivaille glanced over one shoulder, face as impassive as ever though eyes were sharp in warning. He was shirtless, though seemed either to not mind or be impervious to the chill rain falling.

Eren couldn't help but stare and found words failing him. "S-sir… what…"

Rivaille looked away, one shoulder rising and falling as his attention turned to the blanketing night surrounding the castle.

"Fuck if I know. What are you doing here?" The tone, almost careless, sharpened on the question and Eren shuffled in place.

He remembered all too well how hard the small man could hit and had no desire for a reminder.

"I… don't know… just wandering." Sounded intelligent didn't it, but it was hard to think past all the questions and when the silence stretched, the itch to ask became unavoidable.

"Sir… can you… fly?" Tentative, ready to bolt down the stairs.

Rivaille barked a laugh, shook his head and the wings twitched, as though longing for flight.

"No." Deadpan, with no inflection. "They're fucking useless."

Oh. Eren felt shoulders slump, confusion furrowing his brow. What was the point of flightless wings? Maybe it was because they were so small? He didn't ask, that would be stupid. It would probably be the same as commenting on the Corporal's height.

"Have you ever tried?"

Rivaille shrugged again. "Once. Broke my damn arm." He seemed distracted, calm, and Eren wondered if it was because the wings were free – not… wherever or however they were normally.

"Does anyone _know?" _Stupid question, someone _had _to know. You didn't just walk around with two extra appendages without anyone else knowing.

"Yes." Monosyllabic. Wonderful, although Rivaille wasn't the most sociable when it came to any personal information.

Eren shuffled again and Rivaille sighed, the wings twitched again, a feather detaching and sweeping to the stone beneath them, Eren watched it, lips pursed as he sought out another question that wouldn't have him punched.

"Hey kid," Eren looked up at the voice, Rivaille was looking at him, eyes hard and cold. "Say anything and I'll break your damn neck." He breezed by Eren, back into the castle and down the stairs. But Eren stood there for some time after Rivaille left.

He wasn't the only one… and maybe the Corporal _could _fly, somehow… it definitely looked like it when he used the 3D maneuver gear. Eren smiled, lopsided and turned to follow his superior back into the shelter and out of the rain. He'd never hear the end of it from Mikasa if he got sick standing out here.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Prendre sous L'aile means 'take under wing'

Mottled grey – spotty, grungy looking grey due to coloring. Couldn't find an adequate picture of a bird's wing with mottling but here is a moth with similar to what I had in mind.

. /newsletters/36/MD_

**Music:** Nujabes 'Reflection Eternal', Nujabes 'Windspeaks', Nujabes 'Imaginary Folklore', Nujabes & Tupac Remix 'Happy Home', Nujabes 'Feather', Nomak 'Moon Flow', Nomak 'Sanctuary', DJ Okawari 'Afterschool', DJ Okawari 'Peacock', Unknown 'Mystery' (can be found on youtube under NotNujabes – Mystery)

Entire thing the result of lying in the sun far too long… guess this is a bit of a drabble thing more than a legitimate one-shot… oh well… want this to be multi-chapter but I'm kind of just winging it… hurk look at my clever puns. ¬ _¬


End file.
